Camping
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: BASED ON CP COULTER'S DALTON! Two months after the fire, the boarders are taking a weekend long camping trip. Why? Derek has no idea. The first night, something happens that makes the group discover something about two of the Stuarts. Jogan, Stuart Trio. Mentioned Rane. Rated for slight language.


**Okay, I've been writing this all day, or, at least the times during the day that I wasn't sleeping. I hate being sick... Anyway, this bunny bit me, and I just had to write it! The characters all belong to the wonderful CP Coulter, and if you haven't read her story yet, go read it! And don't expect to be doing anything productive with your time, because you will not want to put it down! It is amazing! There is a reason why her AU glee universe has people writing fanfiction about her fanfiction!**

**DISCLAIMER- Everything belongs to either the creators of Glee or CP Coulter! Not me!**

-/-/-/-

"You're ridiculous."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No! You aren't right! There is no freaking way that..." Derek rolled his eyes, and sped up, ignoring his two best friends. At some point, he ended up walking near Reed. The quiet boy looked at him quizzically.

"What?" He demanded. He wasn't in the best mood, having been found out by all of his girlfriends after one of them had gotten hold of his phone. Add that to the fact that all of the boarders were being forced to go on a weekend camping trip, he wasn't really happy.

"Oh, nothing." The small boy said, but glanced back at the two bickering friends with an odd look on his face. He smiled slightly at Derek, then sped up a bit to walk next to Shane. Derek shook his head and continued walking down the trail, musing.

The staff had decided that now that almost two months had passed since the fire, and everyone who was injured had healed, it would be a good idea for them to go on a camping trip. Derek didn't pretend to understand the inner workings of the minds of teachers, but he had no idea how they had come up with camping. He shrugged and glanced back at Julian and Logan and snorted slightly. Did they really think they were fooling anyone? Derek knew, of course, but they had decided to keep their relationship quiet. Not saying, of course, that anything about the two of them was quiet. They still bickered, but there was a different tone to their arguing now, and was more often than not followed by a make-out session.

The secret couple was still arguing, but was walking far closer together than was normal, with their hands brushing every so often. Small smiles adorned their lips whenever they looked at each other, and Derek rolled his eyes. How on earth had nobody figured them out yet? Well, he thought, Van Kamp seemed to suspect something.

He slapped away a mosquito, scowling, pulled from his musings back to the real world. Stupid bug. After a while, he heard someone's voice shouting that they had arrived. Sighs of relief passed through the group when the large cabin came into sight. The boarders had all been split up into three groups, students from each house evenly dispersed throughout. Each group was staying in a different part of the woods in an oversized cabin. His group included the Brightman twins, Kurt Hummel, Reed Van Kamp, Shane Anderson, Julian, Logan, and about eight other guys.

They walked in the cabin and dispersed, looking around. There was a small mud room where they had been instructed to take off their shoes, which opened up into a large room with bunk beds around the edges and a big open space in the middle. A few fold up tables were leaning against the wall next to the door for the kitchen, and fold up chairs were next to those. On the opposite end of the room, there were two doors. One was for the bathroom, and the other was for a smaller bedroom, obviously meant for chaperones. Derek wandered over to where he saw Julian and Logan setting up their beds, and dumped his bag on the top bunk of the one Julian chose. They exchanged greetings, and Derek climbed up the ladder to set up his bed.

As an afterthought, he leaned over the railing and looked at them upside down until they looked at him questioningly. He hissed, "Tone it down, if you don't want anyone to know, don't make it so frickin' obvious!" They blushed slightly and exchanged worried looks before continuing setting up.

It had already been late afternoon when they arrived, so it was time for dinner once everyone had gotten settled. One of the teachers had set up a large bonfire in the fire pit, and they all headed outside to cook hot dogs. After they ate, everyone went inside just to change into pajamas and came back out to make s'mores.

"This is so cliche," Julian muttered, but there was a tinge of humor in his voice. "I mean, school camping trip, bonfire, roasting hot dogs and s'mores. I'm just waiting for..." He was cut off by the Twins, who started singing "Gina the Camel". Julian rolled his eyes. "...Campfire songs." Logan and Derek laughed, and the majority of the group joined in with the Twins.

As cliche as it was, Derek had to admit that it was actually nice. Nice to forget about Adam, and the fire. It was nice to just be carefree for a while, act like they all hadn't gone through a terrible experience. Every once in a while, Julian and Logan would start bickering about something, causing the people around them from Hanover and Windsor to glare, but Derek simply rolled his eyes. Arguing was in their nature, he couldn't change it.

After rousing choruses of "Oh, Mr. Johnny Rebeck", "Grandma's Feather Bed", and, of course, "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song", people were starting to get tired. It had been a long day, so someone put out the fire, and they all headed in. Derek looked at his best friends and chuckled.

Julian had fallen asleep on Logan's shoulder, and Logan looked really reluctant to disturb him. "C'mon, Lo. Either wake him up or carry him." Derek said quietly. Logan nodded and shifted so that his arms were positioned under his boyfriend's knees and behind his back. He gently picked him up and carried him easily to the door, turning sideways to enter. A few people stared at the two, but the Stuarts accepted it as normal.

Logan carried Julian carefully to his bed, and, with ease that only comes from practice, pulled the covers back and settled Julian under them. A soft smile adorned his face as he stepped back, but quickly remembered himself and went over to his own bed. The other boys, minus Derek stared. They, even including the other Stuarts, had never really seen that side of Logan before. Kurt and Reed exchanged odd glances, as if confirming something that the other thought. Derek again rolled his eyes fondly at his friends as he climbed the ladder to his own bed. It usually fell to Logan to return Julian to bed, as the actor had a tendency to fall asleep in odd places.

The normal quiet chattering filled the room, and every once in a while, there was a "good night" called across the room, more often than not punctuated by a yawn. Derek drifted off, slipping happily into oblivion until something jarred him awake.

"Wha'?" He yawned, which was echoed around the room by other students being woken up. He was disoriented, and didn't know what had woken him until he heard a familiar noise. "Oh, shit." He hissed, hurriedly climbing down the ladder.

As expected, Julian was tossing and turning and whimpering, a pained expression on his face. The moonlight coming through the window showed the scars on his face in sharp relief. "Oh, not again, Jules." He murmured desperately. "Oh, you idiots! Turn on the light!" He called, and someone hurried to the light switch. Derek knew that only one thing would help Julian now. "Logan! Wake up right now! He's having another one!" At these words, Logan's eyes snapped open and he was wide awake.

"Oh, shit!" He leapt out of bed immediately and sat on the edge of Julian's mattress. "Jules," he called soothingly, stroking the actor's hair. "It's okay. Wake up." He rubbed the back of Julian's hand with his thumb, and the sleeping boy seemed to calm down some. "He's gone, he's not hurting you. He's not hurting me." Logan went on like this for almost five minutes before Julian gave a shuddering gasp and sat up, looking around blindly through tear-filled eyes.

"Lo-" He gasped when he caught sight of his secret boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around him. Julian started sobbing into Logan's chest and Logan rested his cheek on top of the dark hair, murmuring unintelligible phrases in a comforting voice until Julian sat up, shaking. "Yo-you... He got..." He trailed off, looking down at his sheets and avoiding eye contact.

Logan, however knew what to do. He laced his fingers through Julian's and brought their joined hands up to his chest, right over his beating heart, then switched to Julian's chest, his heart pounding from the nightmare. "You feel that?" He asked softly. "I'm fine. I'm alive, so are you." Julian still refused to look up.

"But you... S-so close t-to..."

"I know. But I'm fine, and you will be. You just need to remember. Okay?" Julian nodded, still looking down. "C'mere." Logan gathered the shaking teen into his arms again, stroking his hair. "Now look at me." He said after he had let go a bit, but still had his arms loosely around his neck. "Jules, look at me." Julian stayed looking down, so Logan took his right hand and put a finger under his chin to make Julian look up. He reluctantly did so. Logan stared into Julian's eyes and said something softly before cupping the actor's cheek in his hand and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. Julian was still shaking, but Logan kept eye contact, his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, murmuring quietly to him. Logan used his thumbs to gently wipe away the actor's tears. It was then that they looked up and realized they had an audience.

The entire group of Dalton student was staring at them, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Derek was in shock. He didn't think they would ever come out with their relationship. Even Kurt and Reed looked shocked, and they had obviously suspected. Julian sighed and turned away, laying back down and pulling Logan with him, cuddling into his chest. It could wait until morning.

-/-/-/-

**A/N- Hope you all liked it! I love Jogan, and I really hope did the characters justice! Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**-Little-miss**


End file.
